Attack on Andrew Garner
*Werner von Strucker |defender = *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent |casualties1 = 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 2 HYDRA operatives}} The Attack on Andrew Garner was a failed attempt by Werner von Strucker to kill Andrew Garner on behalf of Grant Ward. Background ]] The HYDRA operative Grant Ward joined Coulson's TeamAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot and eventually developed a sexual relationship with Melinda May.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Ultimately, Ward's true loyalty was discovered, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal causing his former teammates to hate him. Through the efforts of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, HYDRA was decimated and leaderless.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: AftershocksAvengers: Age of Ultron Ward eventually found love in Kara Palamas, a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was brainwashed into service for HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Ward convinced Palamas to take revenge on all of those who had a hand in her captivity;Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Bobbi Morse became a target and was kidnapped and tortured. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Since Morse was unapologetic and unremorseful toward the circumstances that lead to Palamas' capture, Ward and Palamas decided that Morse should see another die in front of her. Ward set up a gun to kill Morse's rescuer; however, when Lance Hunter, Morse's lover, arrived, Morse took the round instead, nearly dying. Meanwhile, May tricked Grant Ward into killing Palamas. Ward held her as she drowned on her own blood. ]] Ward decided that he would lead HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two He added Werner von Strucker to his campaign for closure, and sent him to join the class of Andrew Garner, a Culver University psychology professor and the ex-husband of Melinda May. Hunter decided that he wanted revenge on Ward for hurting his lover''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature'' and recruited May to assist him since Morse was not ready for field work.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Working his way up the ranks, Hunter attacked Ward upon finally seeing him. Attack is cornered by Werner von Strucker]] At Aaron's Market, Andrew Garner grew suspicious of someone filming him. Soon, Werner von Strucker confronted Garner with a cigarette lighter. A third person arrived with a can of gasoline and locked the door. The clerk managed to run away. As he was nearing his death, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, pretending to be a shopper but assigned by Phil Coulson to tail Garner, intervened and managed to kill one of the HYDRA thugs threatening Garner. In the subsequent gunfire, the agent was killed. However, Garner decided to kill von Strucker and transformed into Lash. He blasted the assassin, giving Strucker the chance to escape. Garner transformed back into a human being, set the building on fire, and seemingly perishing as von Strucker overheard the resulting explosion behind a car. Garner was rescued by Coulson after the ensuing chaos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide… kills a HYDRA operative]]]] Concurrently, Lance Hunter and Melinda May witnessed this on a cell phone during a gunfight with Grant Ward. Ward told Hunter that he would spare Garner's life if he let him escape. Hunter believed that it was a trick and refused, choosing instead to try and kill Ward, only to miss his shot and accidentally allow Ward to escape. As Ward was unable to order Strucker to stop, the mission went ahead; May found out that the video footage was completely real and was left furious at both Hunter and Ward, believing Garner had died.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Aftermath hospitalized]] Andrew Garner was brought back to the Playground and Phil Coulson allowed a S.H.I.E.L.D. medic to examine him; however, Garner made sure to leave before blood work could be taken that would confirm him as an Inhuman.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.07: Chaos Theory Melinda May researched the attack and learned that Werner von Strucker was a participant. Hoping to find Grant Ward, she and Bobbi Morse chased Strucker to a penthouse in Lisbon where they found him being tortured by HYDRA operative Kebo. This started the Skirmish in Lisbon where Morse and May defeated the operatives. During an interrogation of a dying von Strucker, May learned that Garner was Lash, to her amazement and dismay, before von Strucker entered a coma. References Category:Events